Ranger's Chronicles
by Dark Mage Hades
Summary: What happened after Will got married, did he live happily ever after until his death? Or did he encounter many problem that is yet to be told?
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming A mysterious man rode to Redmont fief. Suddenly he heard something. He looked out. He signed" just a rabbit" said Will. Tug continued to gallop at full speed. Will was really happy at the moment. He has finished his task. He was going home to see his beautiful wife, Alyss. He has been married to her for three years.

At last, after long journey from Norgate he finally reach his home. He grinned when castle Redmont was visible. He quickly head to his home. He and Alyss moved there after they're married. It's quiet and peaceful, it's a long way from the crowded town. Their house was build on top of Halt's old cabin near the wood. A group of Ranger hater who called themself obliviator burnt it down. So he built his house on the place the cabin was. When he arrived, he gave Tug an apple and settle him down in the stable. Then he went to his bedroom. Alyss was sleeping. He striped his clothes and left only his boxer. Alyss woke up when he crawled under their blanket. "Hey, you're home. How was it?" Said Alyss. " not bad, I captured one of the obliviator leader and gave him to the baron of Norgate. I miss you." " I miss you too. "Now go to sleep. You must be tired." Alyss told him. Slowly Will felt his eyes getting heavier and fell asleep.

The next morning, Will woke up with a pain in his rib. " Will, wake up!" Said Alyss as she elbowed his rib. " Halt's here. He said he brings urgent news." " five more minutes!" "No! Wake up now!" "Okay, I'm up." He signed. What the devil could Halt possibly want at a peaceful morning like this. He dressed to his formal clothes and ranger cloak and went to greet Halt. " Morning, Halt. What do you waaa.." his word turned into a yawn. " is that how you greet your former master, Will?" " Sorry, what do you want?" "Coffee first, talk later." " somehow, I knew you were going to say that. Alyss! Could you make us coffee?" Will asked. " and somehow I knew this would happen." She said as she handed them their coffee. Will started to ask" can I have.." but he stopped as Alyss put a jar of honey in the table in front of him. Halt quickly helped himself with a lot of honey. " so, Halt. What do you want to talk about?" Asked Will. " be patient, Horace is coming to see us. We shall talk then."  
Replied Halt.

Will grinned. Horace was his best friend. Will hasn't meet him since his and Alyss's wedding. And the truth is he misses Horace so much. Horace is the prince of Araluen now that he marries Princess Cassandra or Evanlyn as Will preferred to address. Will also wanted to see Mordekhai. Horace's two years old son. He never had time to see him. Suddenly he heard a familiar loud sound. The galloping of Kicker, Horace's horse. Alyss quickly went back to the kitchen to make another glass of coffee. "Hullo Will, Halt. What is the problem? Is it important enough to summon the crown prince to a peasant house like this?" Horace grinned to show that he was joking.

Halt's expression remained grim as usual. " Long time no see, will. Oh, thank you Alyss." He said as Alyss came with another glass of coffee. "Now, if you are ready to listen, I'll begin. The matter is complicated. The so-called obliviator leader you caught at Norgate turned out to be a faker. He's a high ranked officer, but not the real leader. we've been told than the leader is a Toscan man named Romulus. And there is other bad news." Halt paused." Gilan was captured and was brought to Toscana." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of The Journey

Chapter 2: the beginning of the journey "Are we there yet?" Asked Jenny. "For the thousand times, not yet!" Will was annoyed. He was getting pissed at Jenny. He was tired enough without her asking that question every five minutes. He understood that Jenny missed her husband very much. She and Gilan was married 2 months after Will got married. His backside hurt like hell. They have been riding for almost 12 hours. Together, the group rode through the sandy road. Horace looked sleepy and very tired. Halt's face was motionless and grim as usual. Will was tired. He wanted to find a place to stay.

Will almost cried in pleasure as he saw an inn besides the road. It's not a very grand inn, but he would gladly sleep anywhere at this point, even if he have to camp. The inn has two storeys. Above the door, there was a large wooden sign that said: "Dury's bar & inn." The inn itself was not very large. There was a counter and a barman behind it and there were about 12 tables in the main room. When they came in, they heard a scream. On the corner of the room, a man was forcefully grabbing a girl's breast. The girl couldn't be older than 20, the man looked about forty. "Can you please get your dirty hand off her?" Halt's voice was clear and loud. The barman stared at Halt for a few second and went back to cleaning glasses. "Who are you?" The abusive man demanded. He didn't let go of the girl's chest. " my name is... Arratay." Replied Halt. " well, Arratay. I can do whatever I want and you don't have any rights to stop me. Now get lost if you know what's good for you!" The man suddenly squeezed her chest hard. Few second later, the man was lying on the ground unconscious. Horace has knocked him down with the hilt of his sword. " are you alright?" Horace's voice was gentle and comforting. " yes, sir. Thank you for rescuing me." The girl was Blond, she was barely as tall as Horace's shoulder. " what's your name?" Asked Jenny. " My name is Cindy. Thank you again sir, but I must get going." With that she ran away from the inn.

"So, why don't you help the damsel in distress earlier?" Halt was staring deeply to the Barman's eye. "None of my business. You're a ranger aren't you. Well, this inn is outside the boundary of Araluen. You have no authority here! You shouldn't mind anything that's not your business. Especially if you are going to Toscana." The barman replied without fear in his eyes. Before anyone can stop her, Jenny asked "how do you know we are going to Toscana?" " you obviously came from Araluen and this road is only going to Toscana. Why the hell would you be here if you aren't going to Toscana. Stupid girl." He replied. " Bill, treat our costumer nicely!" An old man suddenly arrived from a door Behind the bar. He looks about 50. He's tall and fat. "Sorry boss." The barman replied. " sorry for the inconvenience. I'm the owner of this inn. Don't mind Bill, he's always grumpy! Now, do you want to stay? How about one large room for you and one small room for the lady?" "We'll take it!" Horace, Halt, and Will answered at the same time. Jenny remained silent. "Here's your key." The innkeeper said. Halt took them and The group went to their room and slept soundly.

The next morning, they ate together. The innkeeper's wife made them pork stew. "Halt, can I ask you a question?" Horace broke the silence. " you just did." Replied Halt. Horace signed." i know. But please?" "Okay." " the obliviator is mostly Toscana right? So why do they hate rangers? They don't even have ranger in Toscana, why did rangers bother them so much?" " Horace, that was three questions. Anyway the answer is yes, I don't know, I don't know. Now, if all of you already finished eating, we should get going."

The group paid and leave. They continued their journey to Toscana. When they got closer to Toscana boundary, they saw a man tied to a tree beside the sandy track they were following. He was a young Toscan man about 25. Will quickly untied him. The man mumbled something and when he saw Will's confused expression the man switched to the common tongue with a thick Toscan accent " thank you for your kindness sir." " your welcome, I'm Will. What happened to you?" " you see sir, my name is Martinus, I'm a farmer that lives nearby. I was hunting for a game when a group of black hooded man who called themselves the obliviator ambushed me, took my purse and tied me to a tree. I really though I would rot there if you hadn't come to my rescue." " so, Martinus. What do you know about this obliviator group?' " they are thieves! They are criminal and outlaw! They killed people for the fun of it. And they stole from Araluen, Gallica and Arridi too. But bullying Toscan civilian is their daily routines. Rumour said that their leader is a Genovesan who disguised himself as a Toscan." " I see. Thank you for your information." " no problem!" With that he retreated back along the road to Toscana. " Halt, do you think we should camp here? It's getting dark." " yes we should. And I want to discuss something." They established the camp, set up a fire and built their tent. Then they sat together around the fire. 


	3. Chapter 3: Steal From Thieves

A/N: I didn't tell you, but the inn they stayed at is in Gallica. I didn't write the narrow sea voyage part for some reason. Mostly because I have to write about Halt's sickness if I did and I pity him because I also have seasickness. The other reason is because I don't want to bore you.

Chapter 3: Steal from thieves

"So, what do you want to talk about, Halt." Will asked. "We are near Toscana and I want you to prepare yourself for anything that might happen, but I doubt that would be necessary. But, now we know that the obliviator also steal in Gallica. Next, we must find out why they hate rangers. And we need to find out do they really hate rangers. If they're just a group of thieves that hate rangers because rangers often disturb their plunder at Araulen, we will fetch Gilan and go home. The matter should be settled by the Toscan government. Now lastly, there's something I realized just now. Our stuff was stolen while we were sleeping in that inn."  
When Halt said that, they quickly checked their belonging and and saw that Halt was right. Most of their clothes, food, and other things were missing. At first, their bag looked full, but they found cotton on the bottom of their bag and rocks inside the cotton. The thief was very clever. That way the bag looked as big and felt as heavy as it should be.

The silent campsite was filled with groans. Well, at least Will still had his weapons. He kept his saxe knife and throwing knife in their scabbard on his belt. His striker still remained intact, and his bow was slung across his shoulder. " How about our money?" Horace asked. His face clearly showed panic. Halt kneeled and took out a bag from his sock. "Eew!" Jenny exclaimed in disgust. "Hey, at least our money is safe! Besides, my sock doesn't smell so bad. I guess we need to buy supply on the next town we meet, now go to sleep. Will, could you take first watch?"

"Sir!" everyone in the group was awoken by the scream except Horace which took the last watch. Martinus ran toward them. "Aren't you Martinus? What's wrong?" Horace asked. " Good Sir, would you care to help me one more time? I desperately need your help." " What's wrong?" Will asked in a drowsy voice. " The Obliviator!" Cried Martinus. "When I got home they stayed at my house! They kept my wife and son captive!" He began to sob " My son is only three years old. There must be around twenty of them. Please sir, help me!" "Show us the way to your house, Martinus. We will scout around and see if we can help you."

Will heard voices of men from inside the house. He and Halt was lying in a bush near Martinus's house. "What do you think, Halt?" Will whispered quietly. " There are eighteen of them. We should help Martinus, maybe he could spare us some supplies." They rose silently and they seemed to melt to the background. " So, how was it?" Horace looked eager. " We should fight them, there's only 18 of them and they're all lightly armed. And I don't think those bandits are properly trained. Jenny, you stay back. And I want at least one of them alive for interrogation."

Horace knocked the front door three times. He was nervous. But his face didn't show it. The door opened. "What do you want?" Said a tall fat Toscan man who opened the door. Horace's reflect was fast, before the man knew it, he was slammed by the hilt of Horace's sword and fell to the ground unconscious. He decided that man will be the one he will give to Halt for interrogation. The other men was alerted by Horace's presence and drew their weapons. some carried sabres, some carried pilum, some carried other things they used as a weapon. A cane, a pan, etc. Three men charged at the same time. Before they reached Horace, two of them were killed by a black and a grey shafted arrow. The third men swung his sabre at Horace's head. Horace easily dodged sideway. The man lost his balance. He was an amateur. Horace swung his sword in a deadly arc, he delivered the fatal blow and the man fell dead. Then, four men charged at Horace, the other tried to hide from the deadly range of Halt and Will's arrow. The four men who charged at Horace were naive. They obviously didn't know that Will and Halt could draw an arrow and shot in a heartbeat. Horace parried the first strike with his sword and killed the first man with a backhand strike. The next two man were killed by Will and Halt. The last man tried to strike Horace vertically as hard as he can. He hoped he could break Horace's sword. But he had no idea that Horace's sword was forged from Nihon-Jan steel. the man's sword cracked. Horace attacked him with the same move he did, the man blocked but Horace's sword sliced through his sword. He died with a shock on his face.

There were still ten men remaining. Seven of them were hiding to protect themself against the deadly volley of arrow. Three of them were preparing to charge with their pilum. They charged in unison. One of them died with two arrows on his heart. Horace ducked and rolled to evade the charge. One man stopped and charged again. The other man couldn't stop and he crashed against the wall. He broke his pilum. Horace moved sideway and sliced the man's pilum. " I give you one chance to surrender!" Horace said to the nine men who survived. " We surrender!" They said as they dropped their weapon.

"Now leave before we changed our mind!" Halt screamed. "Can we take him with us?" Asked one of the thieves. He was pointing at the fat man Horace knocked unconscious. "No, he's staying with us!" Halt said firmly. "Can we at least get our stuff?" "No." Then they left through the back door. Then Halt, Will, Jeany, and Martinus searched the house. They found Martinus's wife and son tied in the shed. Martinus was really happy. "Halt, look!' Jeany screamed. In the living room, there was a big bag full of food, Toscan clothes, and Toscan money. "Perfect. The supply we need." Halt didn't look as grim as usual. " so, are we stealing from thieves?" Will grinned at his own question. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Genovesan part 1

A/N: sorry for the delay. I'm somewhat busy. But I promise that this story is still a Long long way from "the end". I also would like to thank you for all review. And I'm sorry for grammar mistake. Please tolerate little mistake for I am neither American or British.

Chapter 4: the genovesan

Horace was exited. He has never been to Toscana before. He found that Toscan culture and building are very unique. His jaw dropped when they entered the city of Athens. There were many stone statues and marvelous building. "So, Halt. What should we do now?" Will was also exited, but he was not as exited as Horace for Will have already been to Toscana before. "We," Halt pointed everybody in the group except Will " will find a campsite and drink coffee, while you," Halt gestured at will. " will take your lute to the nearest inn and resume your former role." Will signed. Horace knew that Will was upset because Halt mistook his mandola as a lute. Horace grinned. Halt opened their bag and took a white camouflage cloak. Will took it and left. Not long after Will left, Horace, Halt, and Jeany found a vacant ground and started to build a camp. It was already dark by the time their coffee was ready. They enjoyed coffee and sleep soundly while Horace took the first watch.

Will walked around the town in his jongleur costume. He left his bow. He only brought his Saxe knife and throwing knife. Will found a relatively big inn and entered. He sat and ordered coffee to the barman. The inn was very crowded. A fat Toscan man said loudly "well, well. What do we have here?" His Toscan accent was thick. "I'm just a jongleur passing by." Will said calmly. Unexpectedly, the man hit him in the face and he fell. While three other men came and held him. Another man disarmed Will and took his knives away. The fat man approached while three men held Will. Remember me, punk?" Will looked at the man's face and noticed that this man is the abusive man he met at the inn in Gallica. " you're a jongleur eh? Not a ranger? Well guess what. If your not a ranger, I'm not a high ranking officer of the obliviator." He stomped at Will's chest. Will heard a crack. His rib was broken. Then the man punched his stomach. And Will fell unconscious.

Horace was eating breakfast. Jeany made them something. He did't know what its called or what it was, but he didn't care. All he cared about is that it tasted good. He ate that stuff as much as he can. When they finished, there was still no sight of Will. Horace decided he should took a morning walk. He stood up. But then, Halt yelled duck and Horace instantly dropped to the ground while Halt pushed Jeany out of danger. Then Horace saw the arrow landed 5 inches from his head. Horace saw a blurry shadow of a man with a crossbow. But the man disappeared in the morning fog. "Halt, look!" Jeany pointed at the arrow. There was a piece of cloth tied around the shaft of the arrow. When Horace looked closely, he realized that it was a Will's camouflaged jongleur cloak. The cloak was torn apart and bloody. There was also a piece of paper attached to the cloak. it was a letter. Halt took it and read it aloud.

" your so-called Will Treaty is dead. Now please go back to Araluen if you don't want to suffer the same fate as Ranger Will 'AND' Ranger Gilan.  
Sincerely, Romulus.  
Leader of the obliviator" 


	5. Chapter 5: The Genovesan part 2

A/N: thank you for all review. Those reviews motivated me to update faster.

Chapter 5: The Genovesan part 2

Gilan was bored. He has been sitting in his cell for what? A week? A month? He didn't know anymore. And he didn't care. He was feeling desperate. He didn't even know where he was. He was knocked out in Araluen when he was taking a walk with Blaze. When he woke up, he was already here. That occasion seemed ages ago. Now he was lonely, desperate, and hopeless. His cell was a small damp with two rooms. A simple bathroom and a bedroom with two beds. He was wearing a Toscan clothing and legging. His Longbow, ranger cloak, saxe and throwing knife, and his strikers were taken to God knows where. The only thing that still keep him sane and still reminded him of his identity was a silver oakleaf he wore as a proof of his rangerhood. It also reminded him of his wife, Jeany.

Gilan was wondering about his horse's safety when his cell's door was opened for the first time since he awoke here. A genovesan man entered and he brought Will Treaty with him. the genovesan looked like a servant. He wore black dusty cloak and torn jeans." here's your pathetic little friend. Now no one will be coming to save you. Now you can be bored to death together." The genovesan left and locked the door. Gilan quickly examined Will. He was also wearing Toscan clothing. His body was bloody and covered in bruises. He had at least two cracked ribs. He was unconscious. Gilan carried Will to the empty bed. Well, Will's condition is bad but at least he's alive. And he got company. But Gilan hated himself. He shouldn't be so selfish. He might want company but Will is supposed to be free. His thought earlier was so selfish and self centered. And he realized something. What did the Genovesan said earlier? That no one else will be coming to rescue him? So Will was rescuing him when he got caught? This is all his fault. If just he was more cautious. If just he didn't let the obliviator ambushed him, none of this would have happened.

Will woke up at a damp bed inside a small bedroom. Beside him, there was "Gilan!" "Thank God you're awake, Will." " where are we?" " I have been asking myself that." Suddenly a bell rang. Will was startled. " don't worry Will. It's time for lunch." The little door on the lower part of the cell's door opened. "See. Food." Gilan and Will ate silently. After they finish, Gilan asked " How did you get caught?" Before Will has the chance to answer, the door opened. A fat Toscan man entered and said "the master wishes to see you." Gilan realized that Will saw the man with hatred. Gilan and Will followed the man. They walked through fancy corridors unlike their ugly cell. At the end of the most fancy corridor, there was a marvelous white marble door. There was a carving at the center of the door. It said: " Chief Romulus, elected leader of the Obliviator." They entered. The room was like a huge library. There was a big beautiful wooden desk. " Greetings, rangers." The sound came from the chair behind the desk. The chair turned. Gilan was surprised to see that the obliviator leader was...

Jeany was crying. She has been sobbing every night lately. She still grieved upon his husband's death. The group of three was staying in an inn in the city of Damascus in Toscana. Halt and Horace hasn't given up yet on finding Will and Gilan. But Jeany couldn't help it. All she can do was crying. She has never been more fragile in her entire life. Jeany was very vulnerable. Halt said that the obliviator wrote that letter to broke their morale. Well, they succeeded. The idea of Gilan dying was too much for her. And they told her that Will, her best friend has died too. No. She couldn't take it. Horace and Halt entered Jeany's room. she quickly drew her blanket over her to hide her tears. "Jeany, wake up. We got company." Halt has drawn his saxe knife from its sheath. Horace has his sword at hand. Jeany quickly wiped her tears at her blanket and got up. Her life was a living hell.

A/N: I know it's very easy, but whoever can answer these questions first through a review will get to be a character on the next chapter's:  
1. Who was the man who called will and Gilan to meet the obliviator leader?  
2. Who was the obliviator leader?  
3. Why do you think Horace, Halt, and Will allowed Jeany to join this journey?  
Don't forget to write your character's name, personality, description, etc. 


End file.
